The present disclosure relates to a common mode filter and an electronic device including the same.
A common mode filter is an electronic component that has been widely used in various electronic devices in order to remove common mode noise.
Recently, in accordance with the trend toward miniaturization, slimness, and multi-functionalization of electronic products, research into a common mode filter capable of being miniaturized and thinned simultaneously with improving noise removing performance has been continuously conducted.
Meanwhile, a high speed digital interface transmits data using a signal having a high transmission rate, and integrated circuits treating this signal are very sensitive to static electricity. Therefore, a means that may rapidly remove the static electricity should be provided in the vicinity of the integrated circuits sensitive to the static electricity as described above. That is, a component rapidly inducing an over-voltage applied to a signal path to a ground terminal is required. This component is called an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protecting component.